Like a Virgin
'Like a Virgin '''is the eighteenth episode of Glee: The New Touch. It will be released on Febraury 15, 2014. Plot Kyle and Leni, and Amy and Nick consider taking the next step on their relationships, while Shan struggles with the concept of losing her virginity. Sam deals with his decision of breaking up with Kat. Episode -Kat walked with Iris, Lexie and the rest of the Lady Reapers giggling through the schools hallways, talking about a party, while Sam observed walk by him. Kat didn`t even stared at him.- “''I try to do my best to leave Kat way behind me, but it`s not as easy as I thought… maybe I was even stupid to break-up with her… but no, no, I am sure I did the right decision. It`s the best for me and for her. It`s like a moment in my life in which I can`t have a girlfriend, and I feel the same happens with Kat, it`s time for her to take some time for herself. The time I spent with Kat was certainly amazing. I`ve always been the creepy kid. I`ve always been ignored or laughed at by people like her, but she was different, she saw me and she understood me, she loved me. I loved her. And it was really tough, but I had to let her go. Because of that.” ''Sam thought. -Sam keeps on staring at Kat walking away with the Lady Reapers and smiles.- “''Well, you only need the light when it`s burning low, only miss the Sun when it starts to snow, only know you love her when you let her go.” Sam softly sang, staring at the giggling Kat. “''Only know you`re high when you`ve been low, only hate the road when you`re missing home, only know you love her when you let her go, and you let her go.”'' -Sam started walking down the hallways, singing as the whole world turned black to him.- “''Staring at the bottom of your glass, hoping one day you`ll make one dream last, but dreams come slow and they go so fast. You see her when you close your eyes, maybe one die you`ll understand why everything you touch surely dies.”'' -Sam was at glee club, as everyone discussed nationals, and he was lost staring at Kat so happily doing suggestions.- “''But you only need the light when it`s burning low, only miss the Sun when it starts to snow, only know you love her when you let her go. Only know you`re high when you`ve been low, only hate the road when you`re missing home, only know you love her when you let her go, and you let her go.” Sam sang to himself. -Images now passed of Sam and Kat during their first time they talked, as Sam tried to help Kat to spot self harming, and images of Kat and Sam by Kat`s bed, forgetting everything.- “''Staring at the ceiling in the dark, same old empty feeling in your heart, `cause love comes so slow and it goes so fast. Well, you see her when you fall asleep, but never to touch and never to keep, `cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep.” -Sam stared at Kat talking to Sean and Wezz, back in her old self.- “''But you only need the light when it`s burning low, only miss the Sun when it starts to snow, only know you love her when you let her go. Only know you`re high when you`ve been low, only hate the road when you`re missing home, only know you love her when you let her go, and you let her go. And you let her go oh oh oh, and you let her go oh oh oh.”'' -Sam stared at Kat leading the Lady Reapers practice on the field.- “`''cause you only need the light when it`s burning low, only miss the Sun when it starts to snow, only know you love her when you let her go. And you let her go”.'' -Sam turns around and walks away.- “''Time to stop staring, time to let go.”'' Sam thought, as he left Kat behind. -The glee club girls were all gathered at the glee classroom.- “Hey, russian bitch, what the hell is this all about?” Ula asked Kat. “First of all, it`s polish, not Russian, well, I guess half-polish now, but whatever. The point is, we must stop bubbling around and show Nick and the guys we girls can make us win Nationals.” Kat said. “What?” Rose asked her, confused. “We have to do a great group number and show Nick we can do this at Nationals! Win this shit.” -The girls all started nodding, while Kat nodded.- -A while latter, glee club was in session.- “Hey, Luke, how is your mom holding up?” Iris asked him, while Luke nodded. “She`s way better, will come home soon already.” Lucas answered with a fake smile. -Nick wrote: NATIONALS on the board and everyone cheered.- “Alright guys! One month away for nationals in L.A!” -Everyone cheered even more.- “So, I was thinking about songs we could do for…” “I`m glad you brought that up, mister Adams!” Kat said, as she stood up, and was followed by all the girls who moved to the front, facing all the classroom. “The girls and I are ready to show you the number that will make us win nationals. Hit it!” Kat said, as Rose pressed play on an I-phone and they started dancing. “''I left a note on my bedpost, said not to repeat yesterday`s mistakes. What I tend to do when it comes to you, I see only the good. Selective memory. The way he makes me feel yeah. Gotta hold on me, I`ve never met someone so different.”'' Iris sang. “''Oh here we go, he a part of me now, a part of me now, he a part of me. So where he go I follow, follow, follow.”'' Rose sang. -The girls all started the dance routine, while the guys where left mouth-opened at the sexual moves.- “''Ooooh oh, oooh oh, oh, oh ooooh, oh. I can`t remember to forget you. Oh oooh, oooh, oh, I keep forgetting I should let you go. But when you look at me, the only memory is us kissing in the moonlight, oh, oh, ooooh, oh, ooooh, oh, I cant remember to forget you.I can`t remember to forget you.”'' All the girls sang together with sexual moves. “''I go back again, fall off the train, land in his bed, repeat yesterday`s mistakes. What I`m trying to say is never to forget you see only the good, selective memory.”'' Shan sang, while Grady smiled at her sexual moves and she suddenly turned red. “''The way he makes me feel like, the he makes me feel, I never seemed to act so stupid, oh here we go, he a part of me now, he a part of me. So where he goes I follow.”'' Ula sang. “Ooooh oh, oooh oh, oh, oh ooooh, oh. I can`t remember to forget you. Oh oooh, oooh, oh, I keep forgetting I should let you go. But when you look at me, the only memory is us kissing in the moonlight, oh, oh, ooooh, oh, ooooh, oh, I cant remember to forget you.I can`t remember to forget you.” The girls all sang and danced sexually at the same time, while Shan got red because of Grady`s face. “''I rob and kill, to keep him with me, I do anything for that boy, I`d give my last dime to hold him tonight, I do anything for that boy.”'' Leni sang, as she smiled at Kyle. “''I rob and kill, to keep him with me, I do anything for that boy, I`d give my last dime to hold him tonight, I do anything for that boy.”'' Lexie sang. “''Ooooh oh, oooh oh, oh, oh ooooh, oh. I can`t remember to forget you. Oh oooh, oooh, oh, I keep forgetting I should let you go. But when you look at me, the only memory is us kissing in the moonlight, oh, oh, ooooh, oh, ooooh, oh, I cant remember to forget you.I can`t remember to forget you.” The girls now sang with Kat as the lead. “''But when you look at me, the only memory is us kissing at the moonlight, oooh oh, ooooh, oh, I can`t remember to forget you.” The girls ended the song lying at the floor, while receving a standing ovation from the horny guys. “That was A-MAZING!!!” Kyle yelled, as the boys agreed with him and the girls smiled. “Alright, that was amazing girls! But, in order to win nationals we need more than amazing.” Nick said. “Are you freakin kidding, Mister Adams? We could totally win Nationals with that!” “Guys, we need to give much more than what we can! We have to be more than amazing! But we`ll get it guys, we`ll get it.” Nick said. -Shan walked down the school`s hallways, holding folders.- “''I felt very awkward doing those sexy poses in front of Grady today. Very awkward… Grady and I haven`t done it yet. And I`m afraid he wants to do it, but I`m waay to scared, like, I`m not ready yet. But I`m being so stupid, we`re about to finish high school, it`s perfectly normal! I`m eighteen already, but I`m new at everything with sexuality. Grady was my first kiss, oh, wait, Lucy was my first kiss, and then everything started going sooo fast. I`m so new at all of this and I feel very awkward and I don`t wanna keep talking `cause I also have the pressure of college. Damn, I`d forgetten everything about college. I`m planning on doing a major on photography at Oakwood University, we have all the money for it, but I still haven`t done anything about it…. Which reminds me..”'' -Shan was now sitting in front of the school`s councelor, Bob. Bob was a man in his early fifties, he wore glasses and his hair had worn out His office was full with pictures of cats, all staring at Shan. He was picking his nose when talking to Shan.- “So, Shan, yes, I`ve been digging into Oakwood and they have a tour for new students next week. You are invited to go.” Bob told her. -Shan smiled.- “Awesome! Thanks, Bob.” “Shan, you are just in time for all of this, okay? So you have to take decisions as soon as you can.” “I will, Bob, and I`m sure I`m going to get to Oakwood. Okay, bye.” -Shan walked out of Bob`s office and smiled.- “''I`m pretty sure I`ll manage to get myself at Oakwood, all I need-“'' “Hey, Shan.” “''Grady.”'' “Hey, Grady.” “Sup? We haven`t talked all day long.” “I`m going on a tour at Oakwood next week.” “Awesome! You want me to go with you?” “If you want to, it would be great, yeah.” Shan said. “Hey, you wanna do something tonight? It`s Friday.” Grady said. “Um, yeah, yeah, yeah, sure.” “Shan, are you okay?” Grady asked after Shan`s suspicious behavior. “Yeah, I am. Kay, see you tonight.” Shan said, and quickly walked away. “''What is wrong with me? I was sooo awkward! Shit, I don`t know what happened to me. Well, point being, I need a letter of recommendation from a photographer, well, I`ll think about that later, right now, it`s Grady. I was so awkward! I just want to make him understand I don`t want to take another step right now.”'' '' '' -Leni and Kyle were talking at a school classroom, alone.- “You were so hot today.” Kyle told her as she grinned and blushed. “Stop saying that, Kyle!” “Why should I stop? You are the most beautiful girl ever.” “Kyle, stop pulling clichés at me!” -Kyle laughed.- “Hey, it`s Friday night, you should come to my place tonight, we could watch something on Netflix.” “Yeah, nice… we could watch How I Met Your Mother, oh! We should totally watch Game of Thrones!” “It`s not on Netflix.” Kyle said, grinning. “Oh, yeah, right.” “If not we could just enjoy the time with ourselves.” Kyle said, and Leni suddenly got petrified. “''What have I just said? Enjoy the time with ourselves? Why would I ever say that! Ugh, I sound like I`m gonna rape her or something. And yeah, Leni and I had never had sex, like, with anyone, and we`ve been dating for a while now, but we agreed that we both had to be okay with it, and I`m starting to feel I`m ready with it, she`s really different from Kat, and she`s awesome and cute and nice and all, but I totally creeped her out with that. Shit.”'' Kyle thought, as he smiled dumbly at Leni, and Leni kept on staring at him. “''Em, what was that? Is he saying what I`m think he`s saying…? I mean, yeah, I`m sure he`s kinda horny right now, and maybe he`s getting bored… and I feel like I`m tired of waiting, of being a little girl… I love Kyle, and I`m ready.”'' Leni thought. “Yeah, sure, we could just enjoy each other.” Leni said, smiling as Kyle felt relieved and also smiled. -Nick and Amy were having dinner at Nick`s place, drinking wine.- “Miriam is probably at the Raging Bull tonight.” Amy said, taking a sip of wine. “Yeah, she probably is. But lets forget about Miriam tonight, we got the night all for ourselves.” Nick said, as he and Amy kissed. “''Nick and I never had sex. We both aren`t virgins tough, but sex is kinda complicated for me… Really complicated, I`m bisexual, I had a girlfriend, and I loved having sex with her, but I cheated on her, I used to be a bitch. I was a real bitch, developed an addiction and I hate my past. I used people, a lot. I loved abandoning people, I drank, also a lot, I never cared about anything, but life wasn`t good for me, not good at all. I had to change, so that`s why I decided to become a teacher, to clean my past, to escape my past, and everything is going so well. And for the first time in my whole life I really fell in love. It was Nick, Nick changed me. He really did, and I wanted things to go slow with him, I told him everything about my past and he understood, I really wanted to go slow, to have true love with someone. To really be in love with someone, and I was afraid that I would use him if I had sex with him… I wanted to change and he got all of this and he`s been waiting. And I think I`m ready now, I love Nick.”'' -Nick and Amy kept on kissing, and Amy started kissing Nick`s neck, while neck pulled away.- “Amy…” “I`m done, Nick, it`s time.” Amy said. “You sure?” -Amy nodded, and stood up and carried Nick to bed.- -Kyle and Leni were kissing at Kyle`s bed, and Kyle`s hands started going down Leni`s body.- “Kyle.” Leni said, and Kyle pulled away. “Leni, I`m sorry…” “No, it`s not that. I`m ready, Kyle.” Leni said, smiling. “I`m ready too.” Kyle said, smiling, and they kissed again, while Kyle touched Leni`s body with his hands. -Grady and Shan were at Grady`s house, slowly kissing at Grady`s bed, and Shan pulled away.- “Shan? You okay?” Grady asked, and Shan nodded rapidly. -Shan nodded, and they started kissing again, but Shan quickly pulled away.- “Look, Grady, I can`t do this.” “What?” “I can`t fuck you.” “What? Shan, I`m not forcing you to have sex with me! I just wanted to have a night with you!” “Wasn`t this night all about having sex with me? I saw how you stared at me at glee club, Grady…” “Shan! What are you talking about? I`m not forcing you to do anything! I love you!” -Shan had some tears around her eyes.- “I`m sorry Grady, but if you want to be with me, then you have to wait, okay? If you really want to have sex with someone go away and fuck Lexie or someone.” -Grady was extremely confused, and grabbed Shan`s hand and stared at her directly into her tearing eyes.- “Listen to me, Shan, I do not want to have sex with you. I will not have sex with you until you want to, and I am not going to break-up with you because of this, okay? I love you and I don`t need to force you to do anything you don`t want to do and I will always respect you, okay? Always.” -Shan cried and nodded.- “I think I`m ready.” “What?” “I can`t keep on being naïve all my life, you are my boyfriend, Grady, and I love you, if I really think about it… there`s nothing bad, sharing this moment with the person you love, and I love you.” “Shan, you were crying, you said you were not ready.” “Well, perhaps I was wrong! Graduation is in less than a month, and I`ll be gone from here! I`ll be all by myself, while you`re at MIT and Woodsville is two hours away. I will be two hours away from my family, from my friends, from everyone, and I can`t keep on running from the world. I am not a little girl anymore. I am not the girl I was at the beginning of the year, the girl that stood on the background, the girl that never stood up for herself, the girl who was afraid from the world… I have to face this world, Grady, I have to. I`m eighteen years old, this is the best moment in my life, my past is all behind, and I guess I`m ready.” -Leni and Kyle kept on kissing at Kyle`s bed.- “''I got oooh la la la la. La la la la la la la la la la la.” Leni sang. “''I can`t lie lie lie lie lie, I wanna wanna get what I want. Don`t stop, give me give me what you got. Cause I can`t wait wait any more more more, don`t even talk about the consequence, cause right now you`re the only thing that`s making sense to me. And I don`t give a damn what they say, what they think think, cause you`re the only one that`s in my mind. I`ll never ever let you leave me. I`ll try to stop time forever, ever wanna hear you say goodbye bye bye bye” Leni sang as she and Kyle kept on kissing against a wall and she took Kyle`s shirt out. -Shan went out of Grady`s bathroom leading into his bedroom while he rested at his bed.- “''I made it through the wilderness, somehow I made it through, didn`t know how last I was, until I found you.”'' Shan sang, smiling, as she walked towards Grady. -Amy and Nick kept on kissing at Nick`s bed.- “''I was beat, incomplete, Id been had, I was sad and blue, but you made me feel, yeah, you made me feel, shinny and new.”'' Amy sang. -Leni took off her shirt as she and Kyle kissed against the floor of Kyle`s bedroom.- “''Oooh la la la la , la la la la.”'' Leni sang. “''I feel so untouched, and I want you so much, that I just can`t resist you, it`s not enough to say that I miss you, it`s not enough to say that I miss you, I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow, I can`t forget you, been going crazy from the moment I met you.” Kyle sang. -Shan and Grady kissed at Grady`s bed.- “''Like a virgin, touched for the very first time, like a virgin, when your heart beats, next to the mine.” Shan sang. -Nick and Amy both took off their shirts and kissed each other`s bodies.- “''Gonna give you all my love, boy, my fear is hiding fast, been saving it all for you, `cause only love can last.”'' Amy sang. -Kyle and Leni were both at Kyle`s bed, their shirts and pants off, kissing and pressing themselves against each other.- “''I feel so untouched, and I want you so much, that I just can`t resist you, it`s not enough to say that I miss you, it`s not enough to say that I miss you, I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow, I can`t forget you, been going crazy from the moment I met you.” Kyle and Leni both sang. -Grady took off his shirt as he kept on kissing Shan.- “''Like a virgin, oh, touched for the very first time, like a virgin, when your heart beats, next to the mine. Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, ooh, baby, cant you hear my heart beat for the very first time?” ''Grady and Shan sang. -Nick and Amy were kissing each other almost naked.- “''You`re so fine, and you`re mine, I`ll be yours till the end of time, cause you made me feel, yeah you made me feel I`ve nothing to hide.” ''Nick and Amy both sang. “''Like a virgin, touched for the very first time, like a virgin, when your heart beats, next to the mine.” Leni, Kyle, Shan, Grady, Nick and Amy sang. -Grady and Shan stared at each other, half-naked at Grady`s bed. Shan nodded.- -Fade to black.- -End- Songs Cast Absent Main Cast Member *'Jessica Lange '''as Miriam Gelossa Guest Stars *'Hayden Pannettiere 'as Lexie Hope *'Adam Hicks 'as Grady Ewen *'Mila Kunis 'as Amy Little *'Stephen Tobolowski 'as Bob *'Blake Jenner 'as Andre McBridge *'Scott Evans 'as Sean Preston *'Cody Christian '''as Wezz Samson Polls What do you think of the episode? It was awesome It was good It was okay It was kinda bad It sucked What do you think of Amy`s revelation about her past? It`s great! It`s okay It`s horrible Which was your favorite song? Let Her Go Can`t Remember To Forget You Untouched/Like A Virgin Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes